Je ne serai jamais une dame
by khalie
Summary: Quatre années après son départ de Westeros, Arya revient, déterminée à le revoir. OS sur le couple Gendry/Arya. Texte adulte


**_Bonjour aux éventuels lecteurs qui passeraient par là !_**

**_Ceci est ma première fiction dans l'univers de GOT, un OS sur le couple Arya/Gendry, quatre ans plus tard. Pour une romance, il les fallait un peu plus âgés et ici, Arya a 15 ans. Je précise également que je me base principalement sur les livres, sans écarter les points de la série qui me plaisent !  
_**

**_Disclaimer : rien à moi ici, merci à Monsieur Martin pour cette fascinante histoire._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Je serai jamais une dame_

Des nuits à rêver sans cesse, sans répit, de la même chose. La neige, le froid, cette corneille à trois yeux qui croassait dans des accords si sinistres qu'elle se réveillait toute tremblotante et trempée de sueur en pleine nuit. Et lui. Bran. Son petit frère qu'elle avait cru mort.

Au début, elle n'avait pas pris ces rêves au sérieux. Rien que des rêves après tout ! Mais plus les jours et les semaines passaient et moins Arya ne pouvait ignorer ce que cela signifiait. Tout lui semblait si réel... Les couleurs, l'odeur fade de la terre sous la neige, celle plus forte de l'humus des végétaux qui se décomposaient, les bruits par trop inquiétants de la forêt, Eté qui chassait à ses côtés et le goût métallique du sang dans sa gueule. Elle était un loup. Pourtant, Nyméria ne pouvait avoir passé le mur, non ? Elle se voyait ensuite déposer sa proie, un lièvre des neiges, aux pieds de Bran. Il y avait Hodor et un jeune garçon. Une jeune fille aussi qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Oui, elle était un loup et Bran était vivant et perdu, quelque part au délà du mur.

Elle avait entendu parler des zomans dans les contes que vieille Nan leur récitait le soir. Peut-être les légendes existaient-elles après tout. Mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rester à Braavos plus longtemps. Elle devait rejoindre le mur. Prévenir Jon et retrouver Bran. Oui, retrouver Bran.

Braavos, cette cité qui l'avait transformée en une redoutable guerrière et où elle avait passé ces quatre dernières années, était maintenant à des lieues derrière elle.

Elle avait fuit, sans rien dire. Tout ce qu'elle avait emporté avec elle était un peu d'argent, sa précieuse pièce profondément enfouie dans la poche de son surcot et Aiguille, qu'elle avait récupérée de sa cachette. Non, Arya Stark n'avait jamais renoncé à qui elle était vraiment.

Dans le navire qui la ramenait à Westeros, elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'avait été sa vie depuis qu'elle avait quitté Winterfell. Peine, faim, mort, trahison, séparation, peur aussi. Sa mère, son père, ses frères et enfin Sansa. Son brave Syrio qui était mort en la sauvant. Puis il y avait eu Yoren qui l'avait prise sous son aile, Yoren qui avait sa confiance et qu'elle n'avait pas su sauver... Et enfin, Tourte était parti, et même Gendry. Plus personne.

Lorsqu'elle repensait à ce dernier, ses tripes se serraient douloureusement. Lui aussi, lui qui avait partagé tant de choses avec elle, l'avait abandonnée. Et elle avait eu si mal, tellement mal...

_- Pas fait pour servir un autre maître, tu comprends ! J'veux être libre maintenant, et ces gars, c'est la liberté qu'ils m'offrent !_

_- Une bande de voleurs et d'assassins !_

_- T'exagères ! Des chevaliers que je vois, moi ! Et Lord Béric a dit qu'il me ferait chevalier..._

_- Mais tu seras libre à Winterfell, avait-elle répliqué. Il y a une forge et Robb te sera plus que reconnaissant de m'avoir accompagnée..._

_- J'en veux pas d'sa reconnaissance..._

Son visage transpirait alors la douleur et la colère et elle n'en avait pas compris la raison. Par tous les dieux, elle lui avait offert place, toit et protection et lui l'avait regardée comme si sa proposition relevait de l'offense !

Et là, alors que les vagues se heurtaient durement à la coque du bateau, Arya y vit plus clair. Il lui avait fallu toutes ses années pour réaliser que ce qu'elle avait pris alors pour de la colère n'était en réalité que de la fierté ! Il ne voulait rien lui devoir. Pas à elle.

Ce genre de fierté, on ne l'éprouvait pas pour sa famille –_ ils sont ma famille. Tu comprends, j'ai jamais eu de famille... _- ni pour une amie... _M'dame !_

Son pouls s'accéléra subitement.

Gendry.

Et elle les revit, tous ces moments particuliers auxquels elle n'avait plus pensé ou qui ne l'avaient pas interpellée alors. Qu'elle n'avait pas compris, en fait.

Elle, dont les larmes venaient si rarement, pleura de tout son saoul. Des heures ? Des jours ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais lorsque le navire débarqua enfin à Salins, sa résolution était belle et bien prise. Avant de rejoindre le mur, elle irait à l'auberge du Carrefour, le point de chute de la clique de Dondarrion.

Oui, elle avait besoin de revoir Gendry, de se confronter à lui et démêler ses propres sentiments. Pourvu seulement qu'il veuille la voir et qu'il ne soit pas... Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, ne pouvait pas.

_L'hiver vient_, fut la première pensée qui s'ancra en elle lorsque ses pieds foulèrent le sol enneigé du Conflans.

Durant la traversée, la température avait progressivement chuté et Arya s'était vu remettre par le capitaine une chemise de laine épaisse, un surcot en peau et une paire de bottes fourrées qui appartenaient à un de ses fils. _« ça t'dépannera, p'tite »._ Elle l'avait chaleureusement remercié et appréciait d'autant plus le geste que le vent frais venant du nord s'immisçait entre ses vêtements. L'automne était achevé et débutait maintenant l'hiver, plusieurs années de froid et de neige avant que ne revienne le soleil...

Les rares villageois qui bravaient le froid étaient emmitouflés dans des capes, tête baissée pour fendre le vent.

Arya se dirigea vers une écurie où une grosse bonne femme avait le nez plongé dans un registre de comptes.

- Hum...

- Besoin d'quoi, ma fille ?

- Un cheval.

- T'as de d'quoi t'l'payer, l'bourrique ? Demanda t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

Arya tira sa bourse de sous sa chemise et la vida sur le comptoir. Quelques pièces d'argent, beaucoup de cuivre... La grosse femme partit dans un éclat de rire tonitruant qui eu le don de rendre Arya de très mauvaise humeur.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai mais il me faut absolument un cheval. Je vous rembourserai, c'est promis.

- Je m'méfie des promesses comme d'la peste.

- Je suis Arya Stark de Winterfell et ma famille aura de quoi payer, tenta t-elle, le tout pour le tout en se mordant la langue.

- Des Stark, y'en a plus dans l'coin d'puis belle lurette. P'tete ben qu'y'en a un au mur. Mais au mur, z'ont pas d'argent, c'est ben connu ! Allez, dégage !

Cette nuit là, Arya se revit en train de fuir Harrenhal avec Tourte et Gendry. Elle prit la plus belle bête de l'écurie, déposa sa bourse sur le comptoir et s'enfuit au galop dans les profondeurs de la forêt...

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle chevauchait sans relâche, priant pour ne pas croiser des bandits de grand chemin. Elle ne rencontra finalement que quelques enfants, orphelins ou gardiens de troupeaux, qui lui indiquèrent tant bien que mal son chemin. Plus qu'une journée de chevauchée, lui avait dit un mioche qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans un peu vers l'est elle trouverait une rivière qu'elle pourrait traverser à gué en cheval. L'auberge du Carrefour était juste derrière...

Elle était fatiguée, avait froid malgré son surcot de cuir et n'avait rien mangé de chaud depuis qu'elle avait débarqué : quelques racines, des glands et un peu de viande séchée. Elle n'avait pas osé faire de feu pour se réchauffer ou cuire quelque animal qu'elle aurait pu chasser, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur elle...

Car pour la première fois, elle était seule. Et si elle ne manquait ni courage ni d'habilité dans l'Art de combattre, elle ne pouvait prétendre affronter seule plusieurs adversaires adultes.

Les froides nuits passées dans la forêt avaient cependant été le plus difficile.

Cela lui faisait invariablement penser à leur longue marche vers le mur avec Yoren. _Pas assez d'couvertures pour v'tous. Faudra partager ! _Ces nuits là, elle les avait ainsi passées contre Gendry, sentant sa chaleur, et s'endormant un peu plus confiante que si elle avait été seule... Entre les trois dans leur cage, Tarber qui la détestait, Lommy qui était infesté de puces et Tourte qui puait autant qu'un vieil oignon, Taureau lui avait semblé le meilleur choix. D'ailleurs, lui aussi l'avait cherchée des yeux ce soir là.

Dès lors, ils avaient partagé leur couche et cela lui avait semblé des plus naturels. Même les fois où il dormait nu après avoir pris un bain dans une auberge de passage... Elle l'avait regardé, souvent, et trouvé beau, toujours. Aussi beau que Robb et Jon. Son corps était souple et fort à la fois, ses muscles saillants, sa peau brune l'attirait et sa toison sombre remuait quelque chose au fond de son ventre.

Parfois, il surprenait ses regards et souriait comme pour lui-même. Ces soirs là, elle évitait de se coller contre lui, bien que ne sachant par vraiment pourquoi, devinant juste qu'il n'était pas vraiment comme un frère... Elle n'avait que dix ans. Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre que ces émois étaient les prémices de sentiments bien plus complexes ?

De l'amour entre un homme et une femme, elle ne connaissait rien, n'avait vu que la brutalité des soldats qui molestaient les villageoises, l'avilissement des filles qui se donnaient pour quelques cuivres... Même les animaux étaient brutaux dans ces moments là. Pourtant, sa mère était heureuse avec père, même s'ils n'avaient l'un pour l'autre aucun geste qui suggérait quoi que ce soit, et elle se demandait si père aussi se comportait de cette façon avec mère la nuit dans leur lit. Et Jon et Robb... Elle ne parvenait à imaginer qu'ils puisse être comme tous ces hommes qu'elle avait vus...

Bien plus tard, avant qu'elle n'embarque pour Braavos, elle avait vu Gendry avec une femme. Ce soir là, ils étaient dans une auberge mal famée de Pierremoûtier, avec Harwin et Anguy. Un bordel, en fait, avait-elle dit à Gendry.

Ce dernier était en rogne, d'abord contre lui même parcequ'il avait rougi sous l'insistance des filles qui se frottaient contre lui, puis contre Arya qui l'avait durement rabroué alors qu'il l'avait défendue contre un type plus très frais. « _T'es pas mon frère !_ s'était elle écriée, alors que lui répliquait : _Je suis né foutrement trop bas pour être un parent à sa Hauteur, M'dame! » _Et alors, il lui avait dit avec humeur qu'il irait peut-être la retrouver, cette fille qui voulait tant le mettre en branle !

Elle, était montée se coucher, mi amusée mi en colère, avait tourné et retourné dans son lit sans pour autant trouver le sommeil, pour finalement descendre prendre l'air. Dehors, l'air était doux, et respirer un atmosphère autre que celui de cet endroit confiné sentant le mauvais alcool, l'oignon cuit et la débauche lui avait fait un bien fou.

C'est alors qu'elle l'avait entendue. La fille. Ça venait de l'écurie, un gémissement rauque. Aussitôt, elle avait dégainé Aiguille - _preste comme un serpent -_ et avancé à pas de chat vers l'écurie – _silencieuse comme une ombre_. Lorsqu'elle les avaient vus, elle n'avait tout d'abord pas saisi la situation. La fille gémissait, jupes retroussées et corsage ouvert, debout, appuyée contre une meule de foin et Gendry poussait entre ses cuisses, le visage crispé, les yeux fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes exhalant juste un souffle plus précipité que d'ordinaire. _« C'est ça, continue mon beau gars, oui, comme ça »..._

Son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre, sa tête à tourner dangereusement, tandis que les larmes étaient sorties librement, par flots. _Calme comme l'eau qui dort, calme comme l'eau qui dort,_ n'avait-elle cessé de psalmodier, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait couru jusqu'à sa couche et continué à pleurer, mordant rageusement les draps pour ne pas éveiller les autres. Puis, la fatigue avait fini par la faire sombrer...

Mais cette douleur, si forte, si violente, elle ne la comprenait réellement qu'aujourd'hui, et à nouveau, sa poitrine se déchira.

Gendry.

Elle n'avait rien, strictement rien compris.

C'était elle qui avait provoqué leur séparation, et tout était maintenant très clair. Tout était de sa faute.

Cette fêlure avait d'ailleurs commencé quelques semaines avant cet épisode de l'auberge, à la Glandée. Oui, tout était parti de là.

Si seulement elle avait démenti ce qu'Harwin avait soufflé à Gendry ce jour là, après leurs chamailleries à la forge. _« Laisse tomber, l'est pas pour toi m'gars. Arya, c't une dame. Elle épousera un banneret de Winterfell ou un Lord. Elle s'ra jamais à toi. Sert à rien d'te faire du mal »._

Mais elle n'était pas allé le voir pour lui dire que jamais elle n'épouserait qui que ce soit. C'était évident, non ! Et pourquoi de toute façon ? Pourquoi Gendry aurait-il bien pu désirer qu'elle soit à lui ? Elle ! Arry ! Tête à cloques ! La fille maigrichonne, la garçonne mal fagotée et dépourvue de bonnes manières ! Il en avait failli s'étrangler avec son vin lorsqu'il l'avait vu habillée d'une robe ce soir là ! Pourtant, il l'avait aussi complimentée sur cette dernière, _joli n'empêche, _l'avait reniflée dans la nuque, avant de batailler dans la paille comme deux enfants et d'en rire à gorge déployée, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite depuis bien longtemps...

Stupide petite fille qu'elle était alors !

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait onze ans, que lui en avait quinze et que ses sentiments à lui devaient être aussi confus que les siens alors.

Ils étaient trop jeunes, elle surtout, mais maintenant elle était une femme faite. Toujours aussi maigrichonne et garçonne, mais femme tout de même, et peut-être que Gendry aurait encore envie de la rouler dans la paille... A cette pensée, Arya se mordit la langue.

Ces souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus vivaces, presque réels et l'assaillaient tant qu'elle fut à demi surprise de découvrir l'auberge du Carrefour à la sortie d'un taillis. Le soir allait bientôt tomber, mais elle ne pouvait se tromper. C'était bien la bâtisse qu'elle avait quittée quatre années auparavant.

Elle s'approcha de l'écurie au pas et descendit de cheval. A ce moment, une silhouette apparut, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître Tourte ! Il avait grandi et s'était aminci mais ses traits poupons demeuraient inchangés. Lui aussi la vit, et au terme de quelques secondes d'hésitation, s'élança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Étrangement, cette étreinte lui fit du bien et elle se surprit elle même en réalisant qu'elle était véritablement heureuse de le revoir.

- Arry, j'en r'viens pas ! C'est qu'on te croyait perdue, ou pire... C'que j'suis content !

- Moi aussi Tourte...

Elle ne savait que dire, par quoi commencer, tant il s'était passé de choses...

- Attends, on va desseller ton cheval avant de rentrer.

Et il s'exécuta, enlevant la selle d'un geste sûr, et faisant entrer l'animal dans un enclos avant de lui donner à boire et à manger. Il avait pris en assurance et expliquait de quelle façon ils vivaient tous ici, sous la protection des sans bannière. Tous. Est-ce que Gendry faisait partie de ce « tous » ? Elle n'osa le demander.

D'ailleurs, Arya ne parvenait à placer le moindre mot, mais était de toute façon si fatiguée qu'elle laissait volontiers à Tourte le soin de mener la conversation.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de l'auberge, une bouffée d'air chaud exhalant le bouillon lui prit au visage et lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

- Et les gars, devinez qui est là ? Arya !

Des gamins, jeunes, déboulèrent de l'étage tandis qu'un homme, debout face à cheminée, se tourna vers elle. Harwin.

- Arya sous mes pieds ! s'exclama t-il le sourire aux lèvres en allant à sa rencontre. Ma dame. Je te croyait réellement perdue, p'tite.

- C'est une longue histoire...

- J'imagine. Et tu auras tout le temps d'nous la conter quand tu te s'ra reposée. Assoies toi. Saule ! Cria t-il vers la cuisine. Un bol d'potage qu'il faut !

La dite Saule apparut, un bol fumant à la main avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt, la fixant de ses yeux vifs.

- La fille aux loups. Ben qu't'es revenue, toi !

Arya ne répondit pas car la fille repartit tout de go en cuisine. Elle avait cependant senti qu'elle ne voyait pas sa présence d'un bon œil. Pourtant, c'est à peine si elle l'avait vue une fois. Étrange...

Arya avait presque terminé de boire le bouillon, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les nouvelles fraîches apportées par Harwin, mais brûlait de poser une question, celle qui la tourmentait depuis son arrivée à l'auberge :vivait-il toujours ici ?

- Et, hum... Gendry, osa t-elle finalement, feignant presque l'indifférence. Pourtant, elle sentait son cœur marteler sa poitrine si fort qu'elle craignait que les autres puissent l'entende.

De la cuisine, elle entendit le bruit d'une assiette qui se brise sur le sol.

- A la forge qu'il est, répondit Tourte, la bouche pleine de pain. Travaille tard en ce moment.

- Il fait un bouclier pour Lord Béric, ajouta Harwin en la scrutant du regard.

Lui savait, avait toujours su, devina t-elle.

- J't'accompagne si tu veux, c'tout près d'l'écurie.

- Oui, je veux bien, répondit t-elle calmement, certaine néanmoins d'avoir rougi.

Mais Tourte, égal à lui même, sembla ne rien avoir remarqué et continua de jaboter sur le chemin qui menait à la forge. Dehors, la neige s'était mise à tomber à flocons légers.

Et elle le vit. Lui. Gendry.

Les portes de la forge étaient ouvertes et le jeune homme martelait sans relâche le métal rougi par le feu. On aurait dit que la rage l'animait tant ses gestes étaient amples et puissants. Les muscles de ses bras nus saillaient sous l'effort et sa peau luisait de sueur malgré le froid. Elle le regarda, presque hypnotisée, tout en avançant vers lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas remarquée et se détourna pour ôter son tablier de cuir. Torse nu, il s'approcha d'un large baquet en bois et s'aspergea généreusement le visage d'eau avant de s'essuyer avec sa chemise qui traînait tout près.

Elle fit encore un pas et peut-être l'entendit-il, car il se tourna vivement, cherchant son marteau du regard, sur ses gardes. Comme Tourte, il mit quelques instants avant de réaliser qui elle était.

Ces secondes parurent à Arya une éternité, une véritable torture. Et s'il n'était pas si ravi de la revoir ? Et si cette Saule... Le doute était affreux, tout était sa faute, et elle ne pouvait qu'attendre... Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas ce genre de caractère. Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui.

- Gendry, souffla t-elle. Et elle reconnut la souffrance dans sa propre voix.

Lui ne dit rien, l'air presque renfrogné, mais la rejoignit si vite qu'elle ne réalisa la chose que lorsque ses bras vinrent l'entourer, si fort qu'elle peinait à respirer.

Il lui sembla que cette étreinte dura des heures. Elle sentait une de ses mains glisser dans son dos tandis que l'autre fourrageait dans sa nuque. De son propre cœur ou du sien, elle n'aurait su dire lequel cognait le plus fort mais leurs souffles désordonnés trahissaient leur agitation à tous deux. Pas seulement la sienne, et cette idée la réchauffa plus encore. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'étreigne d'avantage, elle aurait voulu se fondre en lui, mais il n'y avait plus le moindre espace entre leurs deux corps enlacés. Ses mains caressaient la peau moite et douce de son dos, sa tête reposait contre sa poitrine, et elle crut revenir quatre années en arrière lorsque, petite fille, elle refrénait son envie de se coller contre son corps nu la nuit.

Alors, comme animée de sa propre volonté, sa bouche se posa sur son torse. Ses lèvres entrouvertes caressaient, goûtaient la peau salée, humaient cette odeur masculine, musquée, mêlée de sueur. Là encore, les souvenirs la submergèrent, ceux de son odeur qu'elle avait cru oublier, mais qui en réalité étaient tant ancrés en elle que sa tête se mit à tourner dangereusement. Chancelante, elle s'agrippa à lui, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses larges épaules.

Elle entendit sa respiration, plus forte, presque un gémissement, tandis que la main qui caressait sa nuque remontait pour se saisir de son menton. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le trouble s'empara d'elle sous l'intensité du bleu sombre de ses yeux, sous de la fièvre de son regard. Elle sut qu'il allait l'embrasser, et trembla d'anticipation. Sa bouche s'approcha de la sienne et elle sentit des lèvres chaudes et douces se presser hardiment contre les siennes.

Il l'embrassait, lèvres entrouvertes, pressantes, exigeantes, et elle l'accueillit en entrouvrant les siennes également. Son souffle contre ses lèvres, son haleine, la moiteur de sa bouche, tout l'affolait. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et pourtant, lorsque sa langue vint caresser la sienne, elle joua du même balai, tellement simple, si évident, et gémit à son tour tout contre sa bouche.

C'était un déluge de sensations, des fourmillements dans tout son corps, une envie si impérieuse de sentir sa peau contre la sienne...

C'est elle la première qui rompit le baiser et s'écarta pour ôter son surcot de cuir et son fourreau, qu'elle déposa à même le sol de la forge. Elle commençait à délacer sa chemise de laine lorsqu'un petit couinement derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle en avait oublié Tourte !

- Oh !

- Dégage, Tourte, grogna Gendry, les joues en feu, avant de refermer la lourde porte de bois sur eux.

Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la forge, éclairés par les braises ardentes, et se regardaient, haletants, le cœur battant.

Jamais elle n'avait su ce qu'elle voulait autant que ce jour, face à lui.

Elle reprit le délaçage de sa chemise et la passa par dessus ses épaules tandis que Gendry ôtait ses bottes. Elle fit de même et se retrouva pieds nus sur la paille. La sensation était agréable. Presque hésitant, il approcha encore, plaça ses larges mains sur ses hanches et dénoua les lacets qui retenaient ses chausses qui glissèrent le long de ses jambes fines.

Nue sous l'unique chemise de batiste qui la couvrait encore, elle lui faisait face. Elle aurait dû avoir froid, mais elle brûlait littéralement. La forge dont continuait à émaner une douce chaleur, et lui qui était maintenant nu, beau, tellement beau, sa virilité dressée.

- Arya... est-ce que tu es sûre... On est pas obligés... Je veux dire, si tu veux attendre, continua t-il, presque gêné, je me contenterais de te garder contre moi cette nuit...

- Plus que sûre, lui répondit t-elle sur un ton qui relevait presque du défit, tout en s'approchant de lui, posant ses deux mains à plat contre son torse. Je te veux, Gendry.

Cette réponse presque murmurée le fit trembler de tout son corps, et doucement, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, il la souleva et lui baisa les lèvres, lentement, tendrement... Et c'est en l'embrassant, ses jambes à elle enroulées autour de son bassin, qu'il la déposa sur le drap qui recouvrait sa couche de paille.

L'attente était insoutenable autant que délicieuse et elle dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui crier de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Mais il la regardait, comme hésitant à les engager dans ce qu'elle savait être un non retour. Alors, c'est elle qui prit sa main et la glissa sous sa chemise, sur le renflement de son ventre. Et il s'exécuta, faisant glisser son autre main le long de sa jambe, sur l'intérieur de la cuisse, remontant sur ses hanches, caressant son ventre et ses seins... Ses gestes étaient lents et doux, voluptueux et lorsqu'il souleva sa chemise et posa ses lèvres juste au dessus de sa féminité, elle ne put retenir un autre gémissement.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour le sentir contre elle et retira elle même le dernier rempart qui se dressait encore entre eux. Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait, les lèvres entrouvertes, haletant, détaillant son corps qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Ses seins pourtant menus. Son ventre. Sa féminité. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que la fille du bordel, ni aussi plantureuse que Saule, mais sous ces yeux là, elle se sentit désirable et... Il y avait autre chose... Des sentiments...

- Viens... souffla t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Alors, il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa avec tant de fièvre qu'elle se demanda s'il ne pleurait pas. Elle sentait son sexe presser durement son ventre, ses mains cherchant les siennes, et elle comprit à cet instant là ce qu'était l'amour entre un homme et une femme.

- S'il te plaît, Gendry, le supplia t-elle presque, écartant les cuisses pour l'amener à elle.

Et c'est à peine si elle cria sous la déchirure, tant l'ivresse de le sentir entrer en elle réduisait à néant tout le reste... Oui, tout le reste... Il n'y avait plus que lui, se mouvant en elle, encore et encore...

Le lendemain, elle avait expliqué à ses compagnons comment elle s'était retrouvée à Bravoos - bien que préférant laisser dans l'ombre la plus grande partie de son apprentissage - et qu'elle irait rejoindre le mur, retrouver Bran.

Harwin avait approuvé, bien sûr.

- Lord Béric sera là d'ici une dizaine de jours lui avait-il expliqué. Il pourra t'renseigner sur le Nord et les routes à prendre. Les chemins sont encore moins sûrs qu'avant d'puis qu'les sauvageons ont passé le mur...

A la forge ce matin là, Arya remarqua le visage fermé de Gendry. Il était en colère, ne la regardait pas, serrait les dents.

- Alors tu vas partir ? Demanda t-il d'un ton irrité.

- Oui, avait-elle soufflé, le cœur serré.

- Pourquoi t'es venue ?

- Tu ne viendras pas n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait une question car en for intérieur, elle connaissait la réponse. Bran, le Nord, le mur, ce n'était pas son combat. Pourquoi irait-il abandonner sa liberté pour tant de risques ? Elle avait l'impression, une fois encore, de revenir en arrière, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il resterait avec les sans bannière.

Ce soir là, elle le rejoignit à la forge et se coucha contre son corps nu, silencieuse, promenant sa main sur son torse, ses épaules, son bas ventre,entremêlant ses doigts dans la toison brune. Elle le sentit tressaillir sous ses caresses et sa propre chair à peine endormie se réveilla au souvenir de son sexe dans son ventre. Il lui refit l'amour, l'amenant sur lui, la guidant langoureusement, les mains sur ses hanches. Il la remplissait si fort que pour la première fois, elle se sentit entière, un sentiment de plénitude qui la fit se contracter par spasmes autour de lui...

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse ressentir ce genre de choses, murmura t-elle dans son oreille alors qu'il la tenait étroitement contre lui.

- Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas. Arya... Ma Dame...

- Je serais jamais une dame.

Il avait ri, doucement avant de sombrer avec elle dans le sommeil.

Les jours suivants, ils les avaient passés ensemble. Elle entraînait les enfants à la danse de l'eau, maniant des épées de bois, tandis que Gendry interrompait parfois son travail pour venir les regarder, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Elle l'avait aussi accompagné chasser et il lui avait montré l'épée qu'il s'était forgée. Ses nuits, elle les passait à la forge dans ses bras, essayant d'ignorer le moment où elle aurait à partir.

Son cheval était sellé, elle s'était habillée chaudement, et arborait maintenant une cape en fourrure par dessus sur surcot, une toque et des gants qu'elle avait rangés dans une des sacoches à côté de ses provisions.

Elle avait fait ses adieux à Tourte, Harwin et Lord Béric. Aux enfants et à Saule qui semblait plus heureuse depuis l'annonce de son départ.

Gendry, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur réveil, mais peut être était-ce mieux ainsi... moins douloureux très certainement. Le manque de lui, elle le sentait déjà.

- Attend, entendit-elle soudain appeler alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à talonner sa jument.

Il n'aurait pas dû venir, vraiment pas. Maintenant, les choses seraient bien plus difficiles.

- Gendry...

Elle le vit fourrer quelques linges et son marteau dans l'autre sacoche, glisser son épée dans le fourreau attenant et attacher une couverture roulée à l'arrière de la selle, ne comprenant pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il monta derrière elle et lui prit les rennes d'autorité qu'elle réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la laisser partir sans lui.

Calée contre son torse, son corps s'emboîtant au rythme du trot de l'animal, elle se perdit dans l'écoute résonnante de sa voix.

- Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur, M'dame.

* * *

**_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ? J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur ce couple que j'adore, frustrée je l'avoue de les voir partir chacun de leur côté..._**

**_Peut-être à une autre histoire !  
_**

**_khalie_**


End file.
